Middle School with Team Crafted
by Dreamflame
Summary: When Brooklyn goes to her school she finds a group of guys who she fairly likes. So far it's better then last year. Yeah I suck at summaries... *This contains team crafted and maybe even more youtubers you have been warned*.. a few chapters are probably rated M but later Rated T because some swearing and stuff like that...
1. First day of school

"Brooklyn get up!" My mom yelled.

"I'm up already!" I yelled back and got out of bed lazily. I put on my small amount of makeup and my clothes, a black baggy hoddie and jeans. I brushed my long deep brown hair and but it into a small braid.

"Make me anything?" I asked looking for something to eat

"Brooklyn you can make your own food," my mom said with a little irritation.

"No I can't, I'm too lazy," I replied jokingly letting myself grin a bit.

My mom just rolled her eyes," ready to go?" She asked changing the subject.

"I was born ready!" I yelled and ran to the car with my supplies and hopped into the truck.

"Lets do this," I said almost squealing with excitement in my seat.

"Why so jumpy?" My mom asked hopping in the truck.

"Why so many questions?" I shot back smiling, "I'm kidding, but I don't know I..I just want this year to be different, you know?" I suddenly spilled, not even sure if that was my reason. Last year I got pushed around a lot so I wanted that to change.

"I suppose I know, so going to try out for any sports?" My mom asked yet again, soon I burst out laughing.

"Me? Try sports! Mom, are you sure you're my mom?" I asked lifting an eyebrow trying to giggle too much from her question.

"Well I thought maybe this year you could try, I sure the soft ball team will love to have you have a strong throw." She tried to convince me.

"Don't even try mom, sports isn't my thing," I said try to sound as serious as can be. We were quiet the rest of the ride, I took out my phone and started to play a few games on it.

"Okay, well were here, have a wonderful day," she hurried me out of the truck.

"Sorry I don't want you to be late," she said and closed my door.

"Probably wants to get rid of me," I muttered to myself.

*Time skip*

As I arrived to my home room I was on of the first ones there except a few popular girls and some other boys I found an empty desk that no one was by.

I sat down in my new seat alone, but I didn't really care. Soon the rest of the kids arrived but there was one who stood out from the rest, not by what he wore but what his personality was liked.

"Hey doods!" He yelled to the back of the class room where his 'pals' were. He couldn't sit with his friends the seats were filled except the one by me. He just shrugged and sat by me.

"I guess I get to sit by this lovely lady, by the way I'm Mitch," I was thinking of the lovely I was never called lovely

I just raised my eyebrows and looked at him until the teacher spoke "Okay, as you may know I'm your home room teacher, here is your schedules, and after that I have to take attendance."

"Sweet we have the same schedules," he said looking at mine, I looked at him caught a quick glance at him and it appears that we did.

* Another time skip*

After that class I headed out of the class room I bumped into Mitch and his 'group' (Team Crafted) I fell over with my books falling everywhere, Mitch came down to help with my books.

"See and this.. This… This is uhh… What's your name?" Mitch asked, I giggled because I never actually told him my name.

"I'm Brooklyn, you can call me Brooke," I said grabbing the rest of my books and getting up.

"Thanks, Mitch," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait Brooke, I haven't introduced you to my friends!" I paused and walked towards them.

"Make it quick I need to leave for lunch soon," I said looking at him

"Okay, well this is Adam, and this is Jerome," He said pointing to them, "He's Quentin, that's Jason, there's Ty, and that's Ian,"

"Okay, I got, oh and Mitch," I said looking back at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"its not nice to point," I said and walked away, as I walked away I giggled a bit of what I said.


	2. Meet new friends

At lunch at met a girl named Bailey she's really nice and we started hanging out.

"So Bailey tell me a bit about yourself," I asked I didn't know much about her.

"Well I have two brothers, my family is split. I'm with my mom and my brothers are with my dad, my brothers are both older than me so that's kinda it." She said her voice is little shaky

"Yeah, my family is split too, but I don't have any siblings," I said looking down at my food then looking back up.

"Thank goodness those guys are sitting somewhere else," I said only so Bailey could hear.

"Who are 'those guys'?" She asked turning her head at me.

"Well they're Adam, Ian, Jason, Quentin, Jerome, and Mitch," I tilted my head slightly as I tried to remember there names.

"Any of them hot?" Bailey asked turning her head to me.

"Well… I mean that's kinda based on opinion, I mean I don't know them to well. Only Mitch, and well I guess he's alright," I said almost regretting what I said.

Bailey's mouth dropped and eyes widened.

"You like him!" Bailey said eyes wider than before.

"No I don't!" I shot back.

"Yes you do don't deny it!" She smirked.

"Fine, maybe just a little.." I muttered just enough so she could hear me.

"Wow, on the first week of school you already like someone," she let out a few giggles. I just played with my braid a bit and ignored her.

"It's not funny," I muttered, I rolled my eyes and thought about it.

"I guess it is kinda funny," I said.

"So you came to your senses," Bailey said calming down.

*Time skip*

At the end of the day I walked out of school and waited for my mother, while I waited I started to sketch. When my mom arrived, I drew a half of a humming bird. I put my things away and headed to the truck I hopped in and we left.

"Do you think I could walk to school?" I asked curiously

"Sure, I mean if you want too," She approved.

"Okay, so starting tomorrow I'll walk to school," I said and started to finish my humming bird. By the time I was done sketching we were home, so I hopped out of the truck and walked inside. Once I was inside I put my bag on a hook and went up stairs but as I walked up I felon the steps and made a loud 'Opf'.

"Are you okay?" My mom called to me.

"I'm fine" I yelled back and got up and continued onward. Once I reached my room I pulled out my phone and watched some videos on YouTube. I watch mostly Minecraft and that stuff. I turned to a video and watched it.

"Hey doods and welcome back, it's Mitch or BajanCandian bring you another episode of hunger games, ready Jerome?!" The video played but soon I turned it off.

"Those voices were are they from?" I muttered out loud.

"I'm so stupid!" I shouted and threw my face into the bed but at that very moment my mom passed my room with a load of laundry with her.

"What did you say?" She asked with a little sternness to her voice.

"Nothing," I said and looked up at my mom with a fake smile. I called Bailey about my discovery.

"Bailey is that you!" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah? Who is this?" She asked.

"It's Brooklyn," I shot back quickly.

"How…What?... How did you find my number I never told you?!" She questioned.

"Bailey listen, Mitch and Jerome are YouTube famous!" I squealed into the phone.

"Wait those guys who you told me about?" She spoke.

"Yes! I wonder if the rest of them are famous too?" I asked.

"Well ask them," she said.

"But what if they're recording?" I asked.

"Then they won't answer," Bailey said sounding confused.

"What happens if they do," I whispered like I was scared.

"Then speak you business," Bailey said loud and proud. I thought about it for awhile thinking about what I should do.

"I'll ask them tomorrow, wait no I have an idea"…..

**HA HA Ha… You have to live with this cliff hanger! At least until I feel like writing…**


	3. we know

The time they decide to tell me I'll be like no way and it'll me hilarious! That's what they got for not telling me now," I laughed and put on an evil grin.

"Wow... That's evil… I like it!" I guess she smiled as well.

"See you at school," I smiled and hung up. I went back to watching the videos, wondering why they wouldn't tell me._ Maybe since were only acquaintances they don't think I could handle it, you know what! I'm going to confront them tomorrow!_

I called Bailey and told her what I was going to do, she said that it was alright as long as she was there too.

*Timer Skipper*

"Brooklyn time to get up, you know you should start listening to your alarm clock," My mom said peering into my room.

"But my alarm clock isn't loud enough!" I complained.

"Then we'll get you a new one," My mom said and walked away.

I got up and put on some jeans and a black t-shirt with writing that say 'Bowties are cool' (If you look at my photo picture thing there's another hint) I threw on a light weighted hoodie that was white and put my hair in two braids this time. I looked at my make-up it looked at me.

"Just in case," I said and put some make-up on. I brushed my teeth and ran down stairs.

"What about breakfast?" My mom asked as I put on my backpack.

"I'll live," and rushed out the door running out of my short drive way and down the street.

*Time Skip*

Once I arrived I was early, earlier than normal, so I put my stuff in the locker and took out the things that I needed for home room and went to my class room Mitch and Jerome were there and I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, anything new," I asked looking at them then at the floor them back at them.

"No not really how bout' you Brooke," He said confused he knew something was up.

"Oh, well I guess you probably know I started to hang out with Bailey, I started watching Minecraft and these great youtubers called BajanCandian and JeromeASF," I let out a normal smile trying to hide back my huge one.

"Really?" Mitch raised an eyebrow at me, I looked at the door and Bailey came rushing in and saw me she headed towards me and paused next to me.

"So is this Bailey?" He asked bringing his eyebrow back down.

"Yup, the one and only," She smiled and whispered "_is this them?_" to me. I shook my head up and down.

"Should I tell them?" I asked.

"Tell us what? Brooke what's going on," Mitch asked confused.

"Well…Well… Well we know your BajanCandian and JeromeASF," I said, my voice was almost a whisper.

"Brooklyn, were do you come up with these ideas?" Jerome tried to hide the facts.

"Okay Jerome, how does this sound, JeromeASF, -Jerome-ASF, that's your name, and the voice id exactly the same." I said letting some of my anger slip.

"Okay so you know it's us," Mitch confessed.

"Mitch why would you tell them we almost had them believe it wasn't actually us," Jerome said to him jokingly.

"Anything else you want us to spill?" Mitch asked ignoring Jerome.

"Yeah one thing, how come you didn't tell me sooner?" I asked turning my mood sad.

"Well… I …. I didn't think that you would care," Mitch confessed yet again.

"Why wouldn't I care? I would have loved to hear that two of my best friends is famous," I said.

"For god sake just kiss!" Bailey yelled. I looked at Mitch then at Bailey then at Mitch again. Bailey laughed pushing her log black hair into a pony tail. Jerome laughed too; he even had to use a desk as a support so he could breathe from his laughter.

"Why don't you too kiss?" I asked smirking.

"Because I don't know him that well unlike you lovebirds," Bailey stopped her laugher after that.

"Well see you guys later." She called to us and left,

"I'm going to sit down over at my, I mean our desk," I blushed at what mistake I made and left.

*Mitch's POV*

"Wow, that was.."

"Crazy," I cut him off.

"I would have said weird, but crazy will do," Jerome said. We stayed and chatted for a bit then we had to sit back down, I knew it was going to be awkward between me and Brooke but I did feel like that.

*Time skip*

*Brooklyn's POV*

At lunch we all sat together this time Me, Bailey, Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Jason, Ian, and Quentin.

"What did you think of my discovery?" I asked looking at Mitch and Jerome.

"What discovery? "Quentin asked.

"That you're a fish," I said looking down the table at him.

"No I'm an amphibian!" He yelled jokily at me and everyone laughed,

"What ever fish," I said and rolled my eyes.

"So how did you know," Jason asked.

"Well I heard Mitch's voice and Jerome's voice in a video and realized it was them," I said.

"Then she called me and told me they were YouTube famous," Bailey laughed.

"How did you come up with YouTube famous?" Bailey asked looking at me.

"Well I didn't want to say that they were famous because there not like Jennifer Lawrence or anything, or are you Jennifer" I asked laughing after that.

"Well in hunger games I am," Mitch clarified, then well all laughed.

*Time Skip*

At the end of the day, it was normal until I was officially out of the school yard there was…

**Another Cliff hanger :D Haha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you know Brooklyn's family is kind of rich s you can have a better look at her house and stuff.**

A few boys from school they looked at me.

"Hey, hey you! Come over here," They called to me I just kept on walking.

"Were you going com back," they called again; I started to run down the street. They chased after me but they were faster, I was cornered.

"W-What d-do you w-w-want," I ask shakily.

"Com on let have some fun," one of them yelled. I scream. I yelled help as loud as I could; I was terrified, paralyzed until he came, Mitch running down the street with the rest of his friends.

"Let her go!" Mitch yelled at them.

"Or what you going to punch me I'm so scared," then they laughed at him.

"I'm warning you one last time….." Mitch got caught off.

"What ever Prince Charming let fight!" One of them yelled.

(I'm not going to explain the fight; I would probably stink at it anyways so)

*Time skip*

"Just take the girl and leave!" One shouted.

"We will," Mitch called and put his hand out so I could grab it.

"Thanks, I mean really thanks," I said and hugged he was surprised by the hug but he hugged back.

"We should go," Mitch said.

"Okay," I agreed and grabbed my bag.

"Did they hurt you at all," he asked checking my face.

"I'm fine they didn't hurt me," I said_, he's a close friend not my father_ I thought.

"I just want to make sure, you guys ready?" Mitch called to his friends. They all said yeah, or yup. I pulled out my phone and checked the time _man mom going to wonder where I've been!_ I thought and shut off my Phone.

*Time Skip*

Once I got home my mom rushed me inside.

"Where in the world were you?" She asked, tears started in her eyes.

"With Mitch," I replied realizing my mistake to late.

"With Mitch?" My mom asked with an edge to her voice.

"And his friends," I said trying to recover my mistake.

"So what were you doing with your friends?" She asked with her eyes narrowing.

"Just chilling, you know teenage stuff," I said

"I'm going in my room see you later," I darted up the stairs._ Thank god that's over! _I thought and jumped on my bed, pulled out my phone and watched a new video of Mitch and Jerome. After that I did my homework that brought me to around 6:00.

"What to do, what to do?" I said a lot looking for something to do.

"Gosh normally I know what to do!" I thought of what to do. Just then my phone rang I picked it up.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Yes Bailey I'm alright," I assured her.

"I mean, Jerome called and told we what happened after school, sorry to change the subject was it scary? She asked sounding like a 5 year old.

"Yeah, I got chased down the street and being forced against my will, I'd say it was pretty terrifying." I spoke.

"Wow really, I only knew the details from what Jerome told me," Bailey soon trailed off, with nothing to say.

"Well thanks for calling," I said with a smile.

"Oh anything for a friend, see you later," Bailey said and hung up. That night I kept tossing and turning, _what of would of happened if Mitch and them wasn't there? God I they weren't there would I have died? I need sleep! Go to bed!_ I tried to command myself. Eventually I did fall asleep with nightmares about what happened.

*Time Skip to morning*

"Brooke again, really?" My mom called to me.

"Well sorry you haven't got me a new alarm clock!" I shouted back.

I got up and brushed my hair and teeth got dressed in my skinny jeans and a light grey sweatshirt. I ran down stairs while putting my hair in French braid.

"What with you and braids lately" My mom questioned.

"I like braids so what?" I said in a rush.

"You know you have like 20 minutes until you leave?" Mom looked at me confused.

"Really? Well, stupid alarm clock!" I yelled.

"Take your time and have your toast," my mom said and passed me my toast. I giggled at what she said and ate my toast.

"Well I better be off," I said and walked out the door. As I walked I didn't sketch while I walked I just walked.

"Hey! Wait up!" Someone yelled. Terrified I looked back I was just Bailey.

"God Bailey you scared the living daylights out of me!" I spoke seeing her panting from her running.

"Well I was suppose to, did I sound like the guys?" She asked.

"Well, kind of," I tilted my head thinking of it.

*Time Skip*

As I arrived I was a little later than usual but not terribly late I saw Mitch and Jerome and walked over.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What's up?" Mitch spoke breaking away from his and Jerome's conversation.

"Oh, nothing much, you?" I asked.

"Well you know the usual saving girls from people," Mitch grinned and I laughed.

"Well, see you later," I spoke and went to sit down

*Time Skip*

At lunch Bailey and I sat with some other girls.

"So did they hurt you?" One girl named Amber asked.

"No, but it was terrifying," I said._ God, being popular is hard work_ I thought and grinned.

"So are you and Mitch dating?" Another asked.

"No, no way, I am a free lady," I spoke and wanted to forget about the question. _I wonder if Mitch got asked that? I mean he's got to be popular right now._ I looked over at were Mitch was sitting he and his friends were talking with some other guys.

*Time Skip*

After the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and waited for Bailey.

"Hey do you want a ride home?" Mitch offered.

"No thanks I going to Bailey's, her mom is picking us up.," I smiled and he walked away.

"Ready to go?" Bailey asked looking for her mom.

"Like I said on the first day of school to my mom, I was born ready!" I smiled and looked around,

"What kind of car does your mom have?" I asked looking back at her.

"She has a black mini van, so it's about as short as you," she joked.

"Wow, thanks," I smiled and went back to looking for her mom.

"There she is," Bailey finally said and ran up to the car.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Brooklyn I sure that was a one time thing," Bailey assured me.

"But still," I complained.

*Time Skip*

Once we arrived at Bailey's her house was huge, I mean my house was a bit big for just me and my mom but Bailey's house was huge.

"Like the house?" Bailey asked.

"Uh, yeah!" I spoke with my jaw wide open.

"Come on let's go inside," Bailey walked to her front door and I followed.

"It is pretty huge just don't get lost," Bailey said and opened the door.

"Here come on let's go into my room," Bailey urged me. Once we reach her room we flopped on her bed and talked.

"So will you ever date Mitch?" Bailey asked.

"Well…" I thought about it while blushing of the thought.

"Only if he asks me, and I bet that it won't be soon," I clarified.

"I bet it's going to happen this weekend," Bailey teased.

"It's only Thursday," I told her.

"That means you either have one or two days," Bailey squealed.

"Bailey be practical," I rolled my eyes.

"I am," She shot back.

"Whatever," I rolled my eye.

"Want to do homework?" Bailey suggested.

"Sure," I reached over for my bag and pulled out my homework.

*Time Skip*

"Girls ready to go?" Bailey's mom asked.

"Ready," I said and got my things together and left.

**That's all for now! Yeah this one is pretty long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Once I arrived home, mom was baking.

"Why can't you be a normal mom and watch TV or something?" I complained to her.

"Why, is my cooking bad?" She asked looking at her food.

"No, its just you're always in the kitchen!" I said.

"That's a good thing right?" My mom asked.

"What ever I'm going into my room," I spoke and ran upstairs. I jumped on my bed and my phone rumbled. _Who could that be did I forget something at Bailey's? _ I looked at it, it was Mitch, _what did Mitch want?_ I thought _maybe Bailey is right_? A cold shiver ran up my spine._ Get a grip!_ I thought and looked at the phone. The text read 'Hey Jerome, you there' _God I'm so stupid!_ I thought and text back 'Sorry Mitch you got the wrong number' I giggled at Mitch's mistakes. I watch some people called Rooster Teeth for awhile and fell asleep. I woke up to my alarm clock.

"Finally it works!" I yelled to my mom.

"That's great, now get ready," She said and did laundry. I got up and did my regular routine, get dressed (Jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it), did my hair in a braids that goes into a ponytail. I walked down stairs and saw my mom.

"Make me anything," I asked.

"Brooklyn come on we had that discussion on the first day of school," my mom told me.

"Okay," I simply spoke and mad some cereal. After that I walked out the door. Bailey was close to me so we walked together to school.

"Hey, TGIF!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"So did Mitch ask you out?" She asked and nudged me.

"No, but he did text me," I was cut off by Bailey.

"What did he say?" Bailey asked almost squealing.

"Hey Jerome, wrong number," I said.

"Wow, did you think..."

"Yeah, I was actually terrified to look at my phone," I said.

"Huh, I think he'll call you later, to ask you out" Bailey spoke.

"Really," I laughed.

"Of course," Bailey said seriously.

"I bet not," I said.

*Time Skip*

I walked in and saw Mitch and Jerome_, do I need to talk to them?_ I thought,_ no I don't_, and I sat down in my seat. Mitch and Jerome came over to me.

"Hey why didn't you talk to us?" Mitch asked.

"Do I need to say anything?" I asked turning my head to them.

"Um, yes like how we are doing," Jerome complained.

"Really, I pretty sure Mitch says that to you," I stood up next to them.

"Actually…"

"He never does," Jerome pretended to pout. I laughed at Jerome. Then some girls came over to me.

"Hey how'd did you do your hair," One asked butting into our conversation.

"Oh I braided it and once it reached the back of my head I made it into a ponytail," I said and turned my head to face the girls.

"Really you should teach me," Another spoke.

"Um, okay," I shrugged and it was like a hoard they came in and took me with them.

"So why do you hang out with 'them'?" The same one asked who I assume was the 'leader'.

"Well first can I know you names," I asked looking confused at them.

"Well I'm Sara, that's Ashley, as you may know Amber, and that's Hailey," Sara spoke pointing to them as she spoke.

"Hey Sara," I said looking at her.

"Yes," She asked.

"It's not nice to point," and I walked away to my seat where Jerome and Mitch were.

"How'd you get away from them," Mitch asked.

"The same way I got away from you. It's not nice to point," I said I turned to them they all gave a disgusted look to me.

"Wow, you know how to get away from someone," Jerome said.

"Except when there chasing me," I said.

"You got that one right," Mitch agreed.

*Time Skip*

At lunch me and Bailey sat alone, I mean it didn't bug me when we were alone.

"Did he..." 

"Bailey! God, it's only been like a few hours since we last talked about this," I said angrily.

"Okay calm down but did he…" She asked with a teasing edge to it. I blushed to make it look like we did.

"I knew it!" She smiled. I burst out laughing; everyone turned their head to me.

"He didn't, did he," she asked glumly.

"No, no way, not yet," I tried to calm down.

"You jerk," She teased me.

"Hey then quit asking!" I shot back.

"Okay I will, but promise let me be the first to know," Bailey asked.

"If he does," I reminded her.

"Oaky, okay," She agreed

"Well what are you going to do when Mitch asked you what's with the random laugher at lunch?" Bailey asked.

"Um, I'll wing it," I said.

*Time Skip*

At the end of the day I walked out of school with shivers down my back_ what happens of they're there, waiting for me._ Mitch walked over to me,

"Do you want a ride," He asked. I turned quickly around and faced him.

"Yes, god yes, thank you," I said and gave him another big hug; he took it by surprise again.

"What's with the hugs?" He asked as I let go. I blushed a bit.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"So were do you live?" He asked. I explained to him where I live.

"Okay, Let's go," Mitch said and we walked to him car.

"Hop in," he said and that's exactly what I did. We started to pull out of his parking space.

"You know I have never met your family," Mitch said as we reached the main road.

"You mean half family," I correct him.

"You were adopted?" He asked looking shocked.

"No I call it my half family because my family split." I said.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Mitch spoke. I took out my phone and played the most annoying yet addicting game ever. Flappy Birds. The point of the game is to get a bird threw these tubes, it seems easy but it's not.

"Okay, is this the place?" Mitch asked, I looked up it was my beautiful home.

"Yup, this is it," I said and put my phone away.

"Really, then you must be swimin' in money," Mitch said.

"Yeah I guess were pretty rich you could say," I said and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, can I meet your family?" He asked.

"If you want to," I said and hopped out. He joined me and followed me inside. Once we got inside and dropped my bag on the hook and so did he. My mom came rushing in and looked at Mitch.

"Who is this," she asked looking at Mitch.

"Mom, it's okay he's a friend, he's Mitch," I said.

"Friend? I would close friends," she smiled and he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Okay good, Brookey is not dating anyone without my permission," She said and gave me a hug.

"Brookey?" He said giggling.

"Let's go upstairs," I urged him.

"Okay Brookey," He taunted me. We went upstairs into my room.

"So this is my glorious room," I said spreading out my hands.

"Wow, decent size, you got a computer?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a laptop, it's in its bag, want me to grab it?" I asked and walked to it.

"Sure," He said.

"Here is the laptop," I spoke while pulling it out of its bag.

"Want Minecraft?" He asked.

"Of course!" I shouted.

"Okay, here hand me it," he said and I handed him the laptop.

"You want the mouse too?" I asked and started to dig in my bag.

"Sure," Mitch said.

"What's your password," he asked and started to type random stuff in.

"What did you type?" I asked and ran over taking my laptop.

"I only tried to guess your password," He said.

"What did you type?" I commanded him to say.

"I love Mitch for life," he said guiltily. I laughed a bit.

"Mitch the last time I was on this thing was like a year ago, I didn't know you a year ago," said still giggling a bit. I typed in my password without him seeing it.

"Okay take it away," I said and passed him the laptop.

"Where's the mouse?" He asked.

"Right here," I spoke and handed him the mouse.

"Thanks dude," He said and took the mouse from my hands. He kept on clicking different stuff.

"Just to let you know it cost $27," he said.

"Okay," I said simply.

"What do you want your username to be?" He asked.

"I know," I took the laptop from him and typed in the word Dreamflame.

"Why Dreamflame?" He asked looking at the bizarre username.

"Because I got it from Pottermore, Pottermore is basically you're in the world of Harry Potter," I said and handed back the laptop.

"What are you doin' you got minecraft what do I need to do now?" He asked giving it back to me.

"Skin," I simply said and handed it back to him.

"That makes more sense," he said and began typing. After we sorted all that stuff out we just sat and chatted.

"So why did you laugh so hard at lunch," he asked. I felt my face turn red._ Should I tell him?_

"Bailey told me a funny joke," I said cooling down.

"What was it," he asked again. I threw my head back into the pillow not hard.

"Can't remember," I said.

"You got to remember that made you laugh that hard," he said squinting him eyes at me, now something was up.

"I'll call her," I suggested I pulled out my phone, my battery died_, thank god!_ I thought and how'd him my phone that it was dead.

"No problem I'll call her," He pulled out his phone and called Bailey. All I heard was hello, is this Bailey what was that joke you told her?_ God what's the outcome going to be? _I thought.

*Mitch's POV*

"Why did the skeleton cross my bed?" She asked.

"I don't know, never heard this one before," I said confused.

"To get to the other side," I assumed she smiled and I laughed.

"Okay thanks, bye," I hung up and looked at Brookey (That's my new nickname for her)

"It was pretty funny," I admitted.

"What was the joke?" Brookey asked me.

"Why did the skeleton cross my bed?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I remember, to get to the other side," Brookey said.

"It's not the best joke, but it sure gave me a laugh the first time, now it's just... kind of boring," she admitted.

"Yeah you're right," I agreed.

"Well I better get going," I stretched.

"Okay," Brookey stood up and closed her eyes and was right next to me._ Oh god is she going to kiss me?!_ I thought.

**The suspension is going to drive you insane. :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I know Mitch is driving in Middle school, I realized my mistake to late…. Can you please pretend they can or something?**

Brooklyn quickly turned away and let out a cute little.

"What was that," I asked giggling.

"It's a sneeze," she said.

"Oh really," I asked teasing her.

"Weren't you going to leave," she said getting rid of the subject.

"Okay see you later," I said and walked away.

*Brooklyn POV*

"Bye," I called after him. I flopped on my bed and charged my phone, while I waited went on my laptop and play minecraft. I played on a server that Mitch and Jerome played on. I played hunger games and Mitch and Jerome were on too. _This will make things interesting._ I thought, I looked at the chat and it counted down.

3

2

1…

I took off to center I got some food and a leather cap.

"Better than nothing," I said, and left center.

"I'll just camp after I get a good sword," I spoke. I found a chest with just what I needed, a stone sword.

"Now I'll camp," I smiled. I ran to a pretty good hiding spot and shifted. After waiting someone came after me but I got them and got an iron chestplate. After waiting awhile the chat read.

Deathmatch begins in...

3

2

1

I ran behind the closest mountain and hid. Out there were Mitch and Jerome and someone else. Mitch fought the guy and they had a bow fight. After Mitch finally got Jerome, I came out of the corner and took him down and started laughing. After that I quit, still laughing. My phone rang some while after.

"Hello," I asked answering it.

"You sneaky little devil," Mitch spoke.

"Didn't you know there are four in deathmatch?" I asked giggling.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to that," he admitted.

"Who knew my first hunger games would be my first win, kind of," I said reopening my laptop,"

"What do you mean 'kind of'," Mitch asked.

"I may have camped the whole game," I admitted.

"You cheater, than I would of won fair and square," he said.

"Have fun explaining that to your fans," I rolled my eyes.

"My fans will handle that well," Mitch spoke.

"To clarify we are talking about the people who love you right?" I asked just to make sure.

"No my fans to keep me cool," Mitch joked. I laughed a bit.

"Well see you later second place," I grinned.

"I would have been first place," he reminded me.

"Whatever, bye," I rolled my eyes and hung up. After that I closed my eyes and had the same nightmares as last time. Waking up ever so often, and then trying to fall asleep again.

*Time Skip*

I woke up around 11:30, I got up and forgot to take out my braid so I did that right away and walked downstairs to see my mom.

"Well good morning almost afternoon," She said with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Well having nightmares about stuff doesn't help," I said and hopped on a stool by the island in the kitchen.

"Well what nightmares do you have," She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know what happened Wednesday, that's the dream I always had," I said and got up and made some cereal.

"Oh hey by the way Mitch called, he wanted to speak with you and now he calls you Brookey," She giggled and took another sip of coffee.

"That's your fault he calls me Brookey, and okay I call him back," I said crunching on my cereal. My mom left after that. After I finished my cereal I cleaned up and grabbed my phone and called Mitch.

"Who's this," He asked.

"Don't you have caller ID?" I asked.

"Don't you," He asked back.

"Yeah but I don't pay attention to it," I said and walked to my room.

"Anyways what did you need," I asked reaching my bedroom.

"Wondering if you want to go to dinner?" He asked casually. I felt a blush come to my face and I froze.

"You know just you and me….. And of course the gang," He said finally.

"Sure," I said relived of what he said.

"Can Bailey come?" I asked.

"Sure if you want her to," Mitch said.

"Well that's it, bye I guess," He said.

"Wait, what time is to at," I asked quickly.

"Tomorrow at 7 p.m., Bye now?" He asked.

"Bye now," I said and hung up. I had somewhat of an angry face on myself and jumped on my bed stomach first; punching a pillow my mom came in and saw me.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Mom, how do you know if a guy likes you?" I asked turning my head to her.

"Who is he," She asked and sat on my bed.

"A male," I said not wanting to say.

"It's Mitch isn't it," She asked looking at me.

"Yes, and god if I knew love was so confusing I would of never fallen in love," I spoke.

"I can see it as bright as daytime," My mom said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Really, Do I really trust you about love," I asked teasing her.

"You shut up," My mom teased.

"Well anyways thanks, I mean he invited me out for dinner, with his friends," I said glumly.

"That got to hurt," My mom said feel synthetic to me.

"That's okay I can wait until he asked," I said and put on a fake smile. _If he does._

"Okay see you later, glad I could help," She spoke and got up and left.

"Wait mom what should I wear?" I asked looking at my closet.

"Whatever," She shrugged and left._ Better call Bailey, _I thought and picked up my phone and called Bailey.

"So tomorrow at 7 p.m., "I confirmed.

"All right see you then," I smiled and hung up. _Time to see what to wear!_ I thought and headed to my closet._ Causal, formal, little formal or a little casual, _I thought, digging around in my closet. _Maybe this,_ I pulled out an out a little white dress_, no thank you,_ I put it back. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a striped black and white t-shirt._ This will do,_ I put it on a chair and put my black sneakers with it. I hopped into my bed and took a nap. When I awoke it was around 5:30, and my phone was going off like crazy. Surprisingly enough it was Bailey so I called her back.

"Bailey?" I asked.

"Oh goodness it's you Brooklyn," she said with relief.

"What's wrong did are you dying?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"No I don't know what to wear!" She said like as if it was a dire situation.

"That's your problem?" I asked.

"Yeah what are you wearing?" She asked anxiously.

"Skinny jeans and a striped t-shirt, why?" I asked.

"So I have an idea of what to wear," she said, I could hear her hangers screeching across the rail as she dug through her clothes.

"You should come over!" Bailey shouted.

"And pack lots of clothes so I can pick for you!" She said.

"I'll ask my mom, sleepover?" I asked racing down the stairs.

"Sure," she said.

"Hang on," she said and I heard her talking to her mom.

"Mom, came I sleepover at Bailey tonight?" I asked panting finally reaching her.

"What time will you be home?" She asked.

"After dinner," I replied.

"Okay you can," she finally agreed.

"She said yes!" We both said at the same exact time.

"My mom will come and pick you up," she said.

"I'll get ready! Bye," I said and hung up raced up stairs and into my room, I grabbed one of my duffle bags and started to pack clothes into it. Once I finished I was just in time not to forget what I was originally going to wear. I grabbed a hair brush, tooth brush and tooth paste. I ran down the stairs and slipped my bag flew down the stairs as I rolled, my mom came racing after me.

"Are you okay," She asked with worry in her tone.

"I'm fine," I said giggling a bit. I grabbed my bag and hopped into the car. Bailey was there too.

"Excited?" I asked her.

"Excited? I over 100 times excited!" She said.

"I bet only Mitch knows you're coming," I told her.

"Really, then I be a surprise," she smiled. I pulled out my phone and showed the game that's so addicting. Flappy Birds. I let her play it for awhile.

"God dang it go through the pipes!" She yelled at my phone.

"How'd you get 23?" She asked looking at my score.

"I told you it's addicting, what's your score?" I asked.

"Three," she admitted.

"Really," I giggled.

"Yes," and she continued to play. Once we arrived I grabbed my huge duffle bag and we ran upstairs into her room. I set my duffle bag on her bed and opened it.

"Ready," I asked anxiously.

"Ready," she replied. I excitement took over me.

"See I wanted this but I didn't like the top with this," She said showing me.

"Yeah you're right," I agreed. After we decided, I choose what I was going to originally wear and Bailey chooses some white leggings and a mint colored dress.

"Wow that took a lot longer than I expected," I said.

"Yeah it's already 6:30 now what?" I asked lying down on the bed.

"We prank call Jerome," she had a evil smirk to her face.

"How he has caller ID," I asked.

"My mom's phone," she said. I looked at her then the door. Then she looked at me. Then we bolted down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, where's your purse," Bailey asked.

"In my room," her mom called from the living room.

"See my mom would be in the kitchen baking, reading, or in her room sleeping not watch television," I complained.

"Whatever come on," we went down a hall then into what I assume her mother's room and her purse was on the dresser. She reached in her purse and pulled out a cell phone.

"Come on," Bailey said and we raced out of the room heading back upstairs into her room.

"This is going to be so funny," Bailey squealed.

"Okay, pranks call him," I said flopping on the bed.

"You do it" I tried to hand me the cell phone.

"No you, you like him," I reminded her.

"But he's your boyfriends' friend!" She shot back.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I yelled.

"No wait I'll do it," I said taking the phone with an evil smirk. I dialed Jerome's number, trying not to giggle.

"Hello Bailey's mom is that you?" Jerome picked up. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"Why do you have my mom's number?" Bailey asked almost horrified.

"She called me so I added it," Jerome said.

"Wow Jerome way to ruin a prank call," She joked. I was still laughing at what Jerome said.

"Wait what do you mean 'our' prank call," he asked, even thought he was on speaker.

"Brooklyn's here," She said.

"Can't you hear her," Bailey asked.

"Kinda, wait one second," Jerome said, it went really quiet for that second. Once he returned I could tell he had Mitch with him. I couldn't help myself.

"What's up second place," I said trying not to laugh.

"You know what, Brookey I would have won!" Mitch yelled.

"Brookey?" Jerome and Bailey asked at the same time.

"He calls me Brookey," I stopped laughing to answer the question. Bailey nudged me.

"Shut up," I whispered to her. She just smiled at me.

"Excited for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I ready," Jerome said.

"Me too," Mitch spoke.

"God, I'm so excited," Bailey squealed.

"Wait, Bailey you're coming," Jerome asked.

"Yeah, Brooke invited me," she said.

"And Mitch said it was okay that I could invite her," I clarified.

"Okay whatever, I guess see you later," Jerome said.

"Bye," Bailey and I called at the same time._ God, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be the best night ever!_


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm like so nervous but so excited about tomorrow night," I said after Bailey hung up.

"Yeah, and to think we could have had the best prank call ever," Bailey shouted.

"But it was pretty funny,' I said.

"I guess, I mean I didn't even know he had my mom's phone number, and I'm her daughter," we both laughed.

"Did you bring your laptop," she asked.

"Yeah but it might of broke,' I said and reached into my duffle bag. I opened it, it was perfectly fine.

"Wow after that fall?" I said.

"What fall," Bailey asked.

"I fell down the stairs on the way to your house,' I said and pulled out my mouse.

"Do you have Minecraft," she asked.

"Yeah Mitch got it for me," I said and pulled up Minecraft.

"Mitch?" She asked and nudged me.

"Yeah he came over to meet my mom," I said.

"And to get you Minecraft," She asked

"Whatever where is your laptop?" I asked avoiding that conversation.

"Right here," she said and pulled out her laptop.

"Want Minecraft," I asked.

"Sure," she shrugged and handed me her laptop.

"Mouse," I asked.

"No I don't have mice, I have a computer mouse," she teased.

"Whatever can I have it," I asked.

"Sure," she handed me the mouse and I eventually got her Minecraft.

"Want to play?" I asked.

"Sure, let's call Jerome and Mitch," She said and pulled out her phone.

"No let's Skype them," I said and pulled out Skype.

"You got Skype?" She asked.

"Yep, wait never mind I don't know their Skype," I said taking Skype down.

"Okay I just call them," she said and called them.

"What do you want this time," Jerome answered.

"Minecraft," Bailey asked.

"Sure I'll get Mitch and we'll have a two vs. two team on hunger games," He said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I whisper to Bailey.

"Do you even know how to play?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

"We're toast," I said

"No offense but were up against guys who have only lost like four games out of there hunger games videos," I said.

"It's okay, I'll learn quickly," she said and opened a new world in creative.

"Can you make it a LAN sever?" I asked.

"How," Bailey asked.

"Like this," I showed her and I jumped on. I told her the basics of Minecraft. While Jerome and Mitch were busy with something. We messed around on creative for a bit, and then Mitch and Jerome were back.

"Ready," I asked.

"I was born ready," Jerome said.

"Let's do this," I said and Bailey and I hopped on the nexus.

"On," Bailey and I said at the same time.

"Almost on," Mitch said.

"I'm on," Jerome said. Once we arrived on the hunger games we were all on the same hunger games world.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I always ready," Mitch said, then the chat read.

3

2

1… I took off not toward the chests but of to find some chests.

"I got a wooden axe, you better run," Jerome announced.

"Yeah well I got an iron helmet," Bailey said.

"Mitch what 'bout you?" Jerome asked.

"I've got some bowls," Mitch said.

"They better be terrified," Jerome said.

"Be afraid of my bowls," Mitch yelled. I ran silently,_ why they're busy talking I win the hunger games._ I said and opened a chest._ Stone sword, all right!_ I thought. I made it look like I had nothing so when they strike I would pull it out and chop them up.

"Bailey where are you?" I asked.

"On land," she said running around.

"They don't even know where each other are we got this in the bag," Mitch said.

"I wouldn't say that, we can over more ground if we're apart," I shot back.

"Yeah but we can take you out one by one," Jerome clarified.

"Only with a wooden axe," I asked.

"And a new wooden sword," Mitch shouted.

"Really," I asked.

"Yep now you're going down," Mitch and Jerome.

"Bailey what gubins do you have," I asked.

"What is gubins," she asked.

"No one gets the reference?" I asked.

"Nope," Mitch and Jerome said at the same time.

"Nope no Rooster Teeth," I asked.

"Are they roosters with huge teeth," Bailey teased.

"No, they're a group of six guys who do let's play's and stuff," I said and opened another chest. _Wow an Iron Chestplate!_

"Beware I has Iron Chestplate," I yelled.

"Well I have some food!" Bailey shouted.

"God we're so scared," Mitch teased.

"No Jerome I fan!" Bailey yelled.

"Too late," Jerome said and I assumed she died.

"I'm going to come and get you as soon as I become a mutant," Bailey clarified. We were quiet for awhile until I saw Jerome, I ran.

"Brooke you come back here!" Jerome yelled.

"Never you have to catch me!" I yelled and went into F5 mode and saw a mutant I assumed it was Bailey and she slowly caught up to Jerome.

"Okay Jerome I'll fight," I turned around and pulled out my stone sword and got a pit on him then Bailey finished him off.

"Wow..." was what Jerome said.

"Now Mitch were are you?" I asked.

"Mitch watch out Brooke has a stone sword," Jerome warned.

"What, no I don't," I tried to sound as realistic as possible.

"Guys two people to go until deathmatch," Jerome said.

"And I've got my iron sword!" Mitch yelled.

"What?" Bailey shouted.

"No way," I said.

"Want to see it," Mitch teased.

"Whatever, come on Bailey let's find some people," I said.

"Okay, split up." She asked.

"No stay together we could find Mitch," I said.

"Or he could find you!" He yelled and we ran.

"Mitch come on save us for deathmatch," I plead.

"No way you're going down," Mitch said.

"Bailey split up," I said and took a left. Mitch was going after me he knew I had the sword and the chestplate.

"Bailey find someone and kill them please, and then we can kill him in deathmatch," I spoke.

"Too late I died," she said I heard lightning in the distance.

"No, now I being chased down, and soon dead," I said my hunger was 3 ½ hunger.

"Goodbye cruel world," I called as my hunger went to 3 bars.

"Haha you mine now!" he yelled and a few seconds later I was dead.

"Hey Mitch," I said almost a whisper.

"Yeah fifth place," Mitch asked teasing me.

"Mutant pass," I whispered.

"No you don't have a mutant pass," Mitch argued.

"Yeah you're right," I said becoming a mutant as we spoke.

"Mitch she is a mutant," Jerome warned.

"Jerome you liar," I shot back.

"See I'm not," I said because I got killed by some random dude. After Mitch killed one person he went into deahtmatch.

"GG," was all I said to him. After a few minutes he won.

"Well thanks you guys for watching see you later, and take care," Mitch said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I may have been recording," Mitch spoke.

"You what?!" I shouted.

"You were recording," I asked.

"Yup," he said.

"God, I should have known," I whispered to Bailey.

"See you tomorrow," Mitch said.

"Bye," I said and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hungry," Bailey asked.

"Yes I'm starving," I said.

"Then let's go down stairs," Bailey got up and I did too. Then we walked down stairs.

"Mom, we're hungry," Bailey yelled.

"Good, I made some pizza for you two," her mom called.

"Like pizza," Bailey asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Of course I like pizza, I mean who doesn't" I asked. We grabbed slices of pizza and sat at the table.

"So what do you thing the dinner is going to be like," I asked.

"I don't know," Bailey admitted.

"Don't you think it's weird that we were invited to dinner and never been to there house," I asked.

"Oh I've been to Jerome's house," Bailey said.

"You been to Jerome's house," I asked nudging her.

"Wow and to think you'll end up being boyfriend and girlfriend before you been in his house," Bailey laughed at the idea.

"Whatever," I said.

"You know what I realized," Bailey spoke.

"Huh," I asked taking another bite of my pizza.

"You don't have your hair in a braid," she said.

"Yeah? Is that weird or something," I asked.

"No it's just I never realized how long you hair is," she said.

"Should I wear it down tomorrow," I asked.

"Yeah and them maybe curl it or something," she said.

"Want another piece," Bailey asked.

"God no, if I have one more I'll explode," I said.

"How can you fill up on one piece of pizza," Bailey asked grabbing another slice.

"I don't know small appetite," I suggested.

"Whatever once I finish this slice we can head back up stairs," she said taking a bite of pizza.

"Okay," I said and pulled out my phone.

"Any texts," she asked.

"Nah, no one," I said and played a game.

"Ready to go up stairs," She asked finishing her pizza.

"Yup," I said and put my phone away.

"Let's go," she said and we walked to her room.

"I ready to pass out," I admitted yawning.

"You can sleep on my little couch in here," she said and flopped on her bed.

"See you in the morning not unless you kidnapped or something," I said and hopped onto the couch.

"Want a blanket," she asked before I could answer she threw my one.

"Thanks," I said and fell asleep. When I awoke Bailey was up already.

"Hey," she said.

"Morning," I said stretching.

"What's the time," I asked.

"9:30," she spoke.

"Only 6 hours and 30 minutes until dinner," I said excitedly.

"Why are you so excited," she asked.

"I don't know, I guess I haven't seen them in awhile." I said pulling out my phone

"School," She asked.

"Well I don't have the same schedule as them and at lunch they sit else were," I said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Minecraft," Bailey suggested,

"Sure," I shrugged and grabbed my laptop and mouse.

"How are you so good at hunger games," she asked grabbing her stuff too.

"What," I asked logging into my laptop.

"I mean, you're like as good as Mitch and Jerome," Bailey spoke.

"I don't know a gift maybe," I suggested.

"Want to play survival," she asked.

"Sure why not," I shrugged and logged into my minecraft.

"Okay, I'll run it," Bailey said logging on as well.

"Okay I'm waiting," I said.

"Want a soda, "she asked.

"You mean pop," I asked.

"Soda pop, tomato tomado," she said.

"No it's more like tomado chair," I teased.

"Whatever do you want a soda or not," she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She walked out of the room; while she was away I logged her into miecraft and started to make it a LAN sever. Once I was on I buried her in a hole.

"Here's your soda," she said and handed me a pop.

"Thanks," I said giggling a bit.

"What did you do," she asked furiously.

"Nothing," I said still giggling.

"Why is my avatar buried," she asked.

"I may have buried you," I admitted.

"Wow, I was gone for a minute and then you do something evil, that's so you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Can I have my pop now?" I asked.

"Sure," she said and handed me the pop.

"Ready for some survival," I asked as I started to chop down a tree.

"I ready are you," she asked getting dirt.

"I was born ready," I said. We both laughed after that.

*Time skip*

"Girls time to get ready," Bailey's mom yelled to us down the stairs. We froze at what she said.

"Okay, thanks," Bailey called back.

"Time to get ready," she said logging out of Minecraft.

"Now I just want to play Minecraft," I said stretching.

"Well we got to go Prince Mitch Charming will like to see you there," she said shutting her computer.

"He's not my prince charming," I mumbled.

"Come on let's get ready," she said grabbing her dress.

"Okay," I said and shut my laptop and grabbed my stuff.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said and walked out of the room. Once I returned Bailey had her pretty mint dress on.

"Is this to formal," she asked.

"Is this to casual," I asked.

"We're perfect in our own little minds," Bailey said smiling.

"Let's get ready," I said.

"Now time for makeup," She smiled.

"Oh god," I muttered.

"It'll be fun, now I was thinking about giving you red lipstick to give you a Taylor Swift look what do you think," she asked pulling out some lipstick.

"Whatever can I just get this over with," I said sitting in her chair next to the vanity.

"Okay," she said. I sat there twitch every so often.

"And we're done," she said pulling away from my face.

"My face feels like a hundred pounds," I said looking into the mirror.

"I put on a light layer," she said in surprise.

"Well it feels like a hundred pounds," said turning my head to see all of the makeup.

"Well sorry," she said pulling out her mascara.

"It's okay, want me to do your makeup," I asked and spun around to face her.

"No please god no, I mean no thank you," she said continuing to do her makeup.

"Well then," I faked pouted and hopped on her bed. She just rolled her eyes while I put on my sneakers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we still have to do our hair," Bailey reminded me.

"Oh yeah, should of we done that first," I asked confused.

"Yeah, but I may have forgot," she said. So I waited for Bailey once she was done we did our hair. She did mine in a braid that went to the back of my head and made a pretty little rose, while Bailey curled her hair.

"Accessorizes," she said.

"Maybe a necklace and a few bracelets," I said.

"Here have a key necklace and a few red bracelets," she said digging through her drowse, finally finding them.

"If they're wearing tuxes I going to freak," I said giggling.

"Me too," she said giggling as well. Bailey found some jewelry, and I grabbled my money my mom packed for me.

"Ready," I asked putting the money in my pocket.

"Yup," she said grabbing her money as well.

"Let's do this," I said and we walked down the stairs.

"Oh, you look so cute," her mom said.

"Can I get a picture," she asked.

"Sure," she said and we stood and posed.

"Are they here yet," I asked.

"No, and thanks for letting me take the picture," she said walking away.

"Wait mom, were my white flats," Bailey asked.

"In the closet," she said and walked into her room.

"Okay thanks," she said and walked to the closet and I sat the sofa in the living room. Once Bailey arrived back, we heard honking, we looked out the door and we assumed it was Mitch and Jerome so we walked out and guess who it was. It was Mitch and Jerome.

"Hey," Jerome said rolling down his window.

"Hello," we said and opened the back door and hopped in.

"Bailey," I whispered to her.

"Huh," she asked looking at me.

"They're wearing tuxes," I said a little louder than a whisper that turned into a loud laugh.

"What so funny," Jerome asked.

"Nothing," Bailey said as we still spilled out all the laughter. Once we calmed down we were almost there.

"Now may I ask," Jerome asked.

"You're wearing tuxes," I whispered letting out a little giggle.

"How that so funny," He asked. Me and Bailey looked at each other then back at him and burst back out laughing. Jerome just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Once we arrived we got out of the car and saw Jason, Ty, Ian, Quentin, Adam.


	9. Chapter 9

We walked over to Adam, Ian. Jason, Ty, Quentin.

"Hey-o," I said approaching them.

"Hi," Quentin said. Then we were awkward for awhile.

"Shall we go inside," Mitch said breaking the silence.

"Sure," I shrugged and they all agreed as well. Once we were inside there was a huge line and we were almost outside.

"I think this is a little packed," I said looking inside the place.

"Shall we go some were else," Jerome suggested.

"Let's go," I said and we all walked out to the sidewalk.

"Were shall we eat," Bailey asked.

"I don't know fast food," Jerome suggested.

"So I wore a dress for nothing," Bailey joked.

"I don't care were we eat I just need food," I said.

"I don't know," Jason admitted.

"Think of something," I said.

"Brooke do you have any ideas," Adam asked.

"No I just moved here," I said.

"Three months ago," Ian added.

"Fast food it is," I said changing the subject.

"How about here," Jerome said pulling out his phone and showed us.

"Sure," they all agreed.

"See you there," I said.

"See you," Jason said and we all walked to our cars.

"Ready," I said as we hopped into the car.

"Ready," Mitch said and started the car. Once we arrived at the fast food place we walked inside. I was the only normal looking one.

"Seven boys in tuxes and a girl in a dress," I said giggling a bit.

"At a fast food place," I added.

"Whatever let's just order," Mitch rolled his eyes and we walked over to the counter. Once we all ordered food we sat at a table.

"I can't believe they thought that you were a kid," Mitch laughed.

"She short enough to be one," Jerome added. I didn't mind them laughing at me I even laughed at myself.

"You can sit there and laugh but I can get into twelve and under stuff you known," I said pulling out my food. Once they calmed down we all ate and chatted for a bit.

"Well thanks you guys for the 'dinner'," I said and got up.

"Anytime," Mitch said and got up as well. Bailey's mom drove up and we hopped into her car. Once I got home and grabbed my bag (We stopped at her house) I say my mom.

"Hey," I said uniting my sneakers.

"Why hello," She said and looked at me. Just then the door rang.

"I get it," I said and got up and answered the door.

"Hey Mitch," I said.

"Hey Brooke I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner sometime you know just you and me," I heard the words fall out of his mouth.

"Sure," I said.

"Great see you," He said and walked away. I shut the door and continued to take off my sneakers.

"Who was that," my mom asked opening the fridge.

"Mitch," I said getting up and walked over to grab a glass.

"What did Mitch want, did you forget something," She asked and pulled out salad.

"Why so many questions," I asked and got myself a glass of water.

"Never mind," My mom rolled her eyes, and then we were quiet.

"How would you like to get a little kitten," She asked.

"Sure a kitten sounds good, when would we get it," I asked and sat at the couch and pulled out my phone.

"I don't know next Tuesday," She said eating her salad.

"Okay," I said and texted Bailey.

"What are you doing now," She asked getting a glass of milk.

"Texting," I said gulping down my water.

"Who," She asked returning to her seat.

"Bailey, I'm going upstairs," I said putting my glass of water into the sink, then grabbed my bag and then headed upstairs. Then Bailey called.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hey, this is Bailey," She said.

"Oh, hey Bailey," I said and jumped onto my bed.

"Guess what," I said sounding excited.

"What," She asked sounding excited as well.

"I'm getting a little kitten," I said.

"Really," She said losing her excitement.

"Yeah, I thought that would be exciting," I said.

"Anything new in the last hour since we talked," She asked sounding tired.

"No not that I'm aware of," I said.

"Well congrats on the kitten see you tomorrow," She said and hung up. I changed into my superman pj's and hopped into my bed and fell asleep.

"Brooklyn time for the same old routine again," my mom said. I stretched and got ready.

Once I was ready I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag with my hair flying everywhere.

"Why is your hair down," my mom asked handing me my bag.

"I don't know trying something new," I shrugged.

"Then why do you have on your normal clothes," My mom asked.

"Because….Um… Whatever I got to go," I said and put my bag over my sweatshirt.

"You're fifteen minutes early," she said.

"Now fourteen," I said pulling out my phone, looking at the time.

"See you," I said and walked out the door. Bailey wasn't there so I had to walk to school alone. Once I arrived at school I walked to my classroom and saw Mitch and Jerome.

"How early do you get here," I asked approaching them.

"Earlier than you," Mitch said.

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes. Then it happened again they came the girls, and again I was sucked into they black hole of makeup and gossip.

"So Brooke we decided to give you another chance," One said, I forgot there names.

"I thought I made it pretty sure I was good to be left alone," I said, and walked away.

"They won't leave you alone will they," Mitch said.

"Yeah, hey by the way, were is Jerome," I asked.

"He went to the bathroom," Mitch said.

"So you know about you know when I asked you," He said throwing words together.

"Yeah," I said almost blushing.

"So are we…"

"Well I would think so," I said cutting him off.

"God, I would of wish you would have asked me sooner," I said.

"Really," He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said raising my eyebrows back at him.

"Are you guys having an eyebrow contest," Jerome asked.

"No," I said swishing my hair to see Jerome.

"God I hate my hair down," I said grabbing a ponytail and put it up.

"Why," Mitch asked.

"Because it sways everywhere," I said finishing putting up my hair. Mitch just rolled his eyes.

"See you later," I said and walked to my desk.

*Time Skip*

At lunch I got there early so I was earlier than normal so I sat and waited for Bailey.

"Hey," She said sitting across from me.

"Hey-o," I said.

"You know how I said you be the first to now….."

"You're dating Mitch," She cut me off.

"Yeah," I said.

"Really," She said squeaking.

"What's the big deal," I asked.

"It's a big deal, going to movies, hanging out, going to restaurant," She said. Just then Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Quentin, Jason, Ty, Ian came and sat by us. Mitch sat by me, Jerome sat by Bailey, then Jason then Quentin. Next to Mitch was Adam then Ty. **(So pacific XD)**

"Hey-o," I said as they sat down.

"Hello," Mitch said. Then we were quite for awhile just eating our food._ God, I wish I could send mind messages_ I thought_ then I could ask Mitch if we should tell them._

*Time Skip*

Once we were let out of school I grabbed my stuff and walked out of our school doors.

"Brooklyn wait up," someone called so I turned around and it was Bailey.

"Yeah, what's up," I asked.

"Do you know if Mitch told his friends," she asked.

"I don't know it's his friends," I shrugged.

"Well see you tomorrow," She said and walked away as I started to walk away another voice came.

"Brookey wait up," I knew it was Mitch he was the only person who calls me Brookey.

"Yes Mitch," I asked turning around again.

"Can me and the guys come over," he asked.

"Sure, I mean if you want to," I shrugged.

"You know once we're at your house we can do a Q and A, you know Team Crafted," he said and we waited for the guys.

"Team Crafted," I asked.

"Yeah you know all the guys," He said.

"Never heard of that," I said.

"Well you can be included in our half-hour long Q and A," he said and finally the guys did come.

"Guys we're going to Brooklyn's," he said.

"Well see you there," I said and took off running I may be small but I'm fast. The other guys hopped into their cars and drove off to my house. Once we arrived I was the first one there, I did get a head start.

"I'm faster than a car," I yelled once they all arrived.

"You should join track," Jerome said hopping out of a car.

"No thanks," I said and opened the door to my house and walked inside.

"Nice place," Adam said as they all walked inside as well.

"Who are these," my mom asked looking at the boys.

"Well, Mitch's friends," I said.

"Really, Brooklyn can I talk to you, "she said and I followed her to her room.

"Listen if they hurt you in any way….."

"Mom I'm fine I know them," I said.

"Well just to make sure," She said and we walked out of her room.

"We can go upstairs," I said and we walked up the steps to my room. Once we were in my room and flopped on my bed.

"Want to do the Q and A," Mitch asked and sat in my vanity chair.

"Sure," I said and pulled out my phone and looked up Team Crafted on the internet.

"Well know I get," I said looking at what my phone said.

"Whatever let's get started," Jerome said. We were all sitting next to each other I was sitting on the edge and next to Mitch.

"Are we ready," Adam asked making sure the camera was looking at all of us.

"So in three…Two…One…. He guys its Team Crafted," Adam said.

"And a guest," Mitch yelled.

"I was getting their Mitch, anyways we are doing a Q and A if you didn't see the title thing," Adam said.

"Are you going to get to the guest part yet," Mitch said.

"Okay, we have a guest here and she's Brooklyn," Adam said.

"Let's just get to the Q and A," Ian said.

"Okay first question, were are you right now," Adam said looking at his phone. Then they all pointed to me.

"Her house," Mitch said.

"Next question, what was the weirdest dream you had," Adam said.

"Who would ask that," Jason laughed.

"I don't know just answer it," Adam said.

"I had a dream that I was in the movie back into the future," Ty said.

"I had a dream that I was being chased by a horse," Ian said

"I had a dream, and I knew it was a dream so I could like fly and stuff and I destroyed the city," I said.

"Who would have that dream," Jerome said.

"What, it was a good dream," I said.

"Maybe for an insane person," Jerome shot back.

"Whatever next question, do you have any relationships," Adam said. They all answered no then I looked at Mitch then he looked back at me.

"What about you Mitch," Quentin asked. Then Mitch kissed my cheek.

"What a minute you're dating Brooklyn," Jason shouted.

"Yeah," Mitch said.

"For how long," Ian asked.

"Three maybe four," I said.

"Days, months, weeks," Adam said.

"I think maybe two," I said looking at Mitch.

"Defiantly two days," Mitch said.

"Wow… And you never told us until today," Jerome said.

"See this is news to us too," Adam said. Once we finished the Q and A we just chatted for a bit. Then we decided to watch a movie.

"Well what movie should we watch," Jerome asked.

"Horror, comedy, action, adventure," Mitch kept suggesting stuff.

"What about horror," Ian suggested. They all agreed.

"But I get terrified of horror," I complained.

"Well it's seven to one," Adam said.

"Fine," I said and we walked downstairs to our living room and watched the movie. I sat by Jason and Mitch on the big couch, Adam and Ian sat in chairs while Jerome and Ty were on the floor.

"Ready for the movie," I asked pulling up a horror movie. Then they all agreed.

"How about we watch the Avengers instead," I insisted.

"No horror will be fun," Adam said.

"You are waiting for me to yell bloody murderer aren't you," I said looking at Adam.

"Whatever let's just watch the movie," Jason said and pulled the remote out of my hand and started the movie.

"Rude much," I said.

"It would have taken a year for you to start it," He said.

"I know I'll make popcorn," I said and stood up.

"Got that covered," my mom said rushing in with the popcorn._ How am I going to get away?_ I thought.

"Anyone want a soda," I asked.

"Yeah," they said munching on their popcorn.

"You'll have to survive on Mountain Dew," I said. They all agreed, and I walked to get the pop.

"Wait for me," my mom said and followed me.

"So any your boyfriend," my mom asked.

"Yeah, Mitch is," I said.

"Since when," my mom shouted.

"Two days ago…."

"Is that what he asked you when you came home from the dinner," my mom said.

"Yeah," I said grabbing some pop. Then we were silent on the way back.

"I've got the soda," I yelled as I walked into the room.

"Shh," they said then I realized that the horror part happening.

"I'm done," I said and set the pop on an end table and left. I eventually came back when the horror part was done.

"Why'd you leave," Jason whispered.

"They was a scary part," I whispered back.

"You are such little kids," Ian said.

"Ian they're watching a movie you got to whisper," I said.

"Okay," Ian whispered back. Once the movie was over we all got up and it was around 6:30.

"See you guys tomorrow unless one of you is dead or kidnapped," I said getting up from my spot and stretching.

"See you," Mitch said and I gave him a hug goodbye.

"Do I get a hug," Adam asked pretending to act like a little kid.

"Nope," I said and walked to the door.

"Adam you just got burned," Jason said.

"Well thanks Brooklyn for letting us stay here," Quentin said and then they left.

"Well that was something," my mom said.

"It was fun," I said.

*time skip to morning*

I woke up to my alarm clock so I got up and brush my teeth then I put my hair in a braid then I changed clothes into jeans and a t-shirt. Then I raced downstairs and grabbed some cereal and milk and ate as fast as I could.

"What's the rush," she asked.

"Beating Mitch and Jerome love you bye," I said finishing my cereal and grabbed my brag and jacket and put on my shoes and ran out the door. I raced down the sidewalk to school and when I arrived I pulled out the things that I would need and put the rest of my stuff away and fast walked to classroom. I looked to the empty classroom except for my teacher.

"Her a bit early Ms. Myers," My teacher spoke.

"Earlier than normal," I said and started to sketch on a piece of loss paper in my binder. Once some people arrived I was also done with drawing a horse. Then Mitch and Jerome showed up.

"What took you guys to long," I asked walking over to them with a smirk.

"Wow someone is early," Mitch said.

"Yeah, but you know not all that fun when your teacher stares into your soul until you sit," I said leaning on my desk.

"Yeah I guess," Mitch shrugged.

*Time Skip*


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey-o guys! Just to let you know this is were the swearing stuff is added… And with every story writer theirs is a time were you get writer's block…. But I do have some ideas for stuff.**

"So what did you do last night," Bailey asked.

"She did a Q and A with us," Mitch said butting in.

"Really," She asked looking at me with the look she uses on me all the time.

"Bailey it's not like that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh sure," she said bursting out with laugher and Mitch had no idea what was going on.

"I mean we did the Q and A then we watched a horror movie," I said.

"Did you hide your head in Mitch when the horror part came on," Bailey teased.

"No I didn't even watch the movie," I said.

"Such a good hostess," Bailey said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," I said.

*Time Skip*

"Hey Bailey," I said with a smirk.

"Yes," she said.

"So how have you and Jerome been coming along," I said still smirking.

"Brooklyn," she said with an edge to her voice.

"Yeah," I said.

"I have a boyfriend named James," she admitted.

"Since when," I almost yelled.

"A week ago," She said acting all normal.

"YOU DIDN'T BOTH TO TELL ME,"

"I didn't think you'd care," She said.

"I DO CARE," I yelled even louder once we got outside.

"Brooklyn calm down," Bailey said.

"I'm sorry but I thought that we were friends, we told each other everything," I said, I felt like weeping.

"I'll show you him later," she said and walked away. I did let a few tears slip out of my face.

"Brooke what happened," Mitch said running over I assumed he saw my face.

"It's nothing thanks for your concern," I said wiping the tears off my face.

"Are you sure," Mitch asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Okay see you tomorrow," he said. Once I arrived home I marched up to my room.

"Why!? Why wouldn't she tell me I would care," I yelled making sure to keep my door close.

"Brooklyn get a hold of yourself," I said to myself.

"So what she didn't tell you it's all right," I said putting on a fake smile with the tears streaming down my face.

"I need someone to make me laugh," I said and pulled out my phone and watched a video. Then I looked at my mirror, my face had all of my smeared makeup all over it. I just looked at myself and burst out laughing. Then I wiped my makeup off.

"Now for homework," I said and pulled out my homework. Once I was done I ended up falling asleep until 1:30 a.m. so stayed up until morning._ What should I do?_ I thought looking around my pitch black room_ turn on a light that's for sure,_ I thought and got up and turned on the lights then I remember what happen earlier today.

"Mitch is such a good friend…. Boyfriend," I said correcting myself._ What's tomorrow going to be like? Are Bailey and I going to pretend like it never happened or are we never ever going to be friends again, I'm forever alone! No I'm not I'm the opposite! Never together…No you have Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Jason, Ian, Quinton, and Ty._ I thought.

"God I have got to stop talking to myself," I said aloud.

*Time Skip*

Once my alarm clock went off I got up I did end up falling back asleep when I awoke in the middle of the night. So I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I came back and changed clothes into my black hoodie and skinny jeans. Then I put my hair in a classic braid down my back then I walked downstairs.

"Good morning," my mom said holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey," I said and pulled out my cereal and added the milk into my bowl and ate it as normal.

"Bye mom," I smiled and walked out the door to school. Once I was at school I grabbed my supplies and headed for my classroom once I was there, there was Mitch and Jerome so I walked over.

"Hey-o," I said.

"Hey," Mitch said.

"Anything new," Jerome asked.

"Did you know Bailey got a boyfriend," I shot it right out.

"Wait Bailey has a boyfriend," Jerome asked surprised.

"Yeah did you know," I asked staring at him not moving my focus at all.

"Yes I just asked you so I could clarify it," Jerome said sarcastically.

"Well his name is James, but….But I just….. Never mind," I said.

"Well I guess good for her," Mitch shrugged.

" I guess, but she never told me until I asked her about something," I spoke sadly.

"What was the question," Mitch asked. Fist I looked at Jerome, shoes then at both of them.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Do you think we'll be friends again, I mean I would like to forgive her, if she apologizes, and if she doesn't well we were never friends," I shrugged and went to sit down.

*Time Skip*

At lunch I sat with Mitch and his friends, but with no Bailey.

"So do you think she's going to apologize," Mitch asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged and put my head on his shoulder.

"Why are friendships so complicated," I wanted to yell but I concealed it.

"I don't know," Mitch said.

"Mitch you can't answer life saying I don't know," I teased. Mitch just rolled his eyes.

"I just have a really bad feeling about him," I lifting my head back up.

"Just give him a chance," Mitch said.

"I'll try," I said.

*Time Skip*

At the end of the day I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the school. As I walked home I always remember what happened awhile ago, I always get the shivers thinking about it. Once I got home I walked into the house.

"Hey-o," I said.

"Hello," my mom said. Then I walked to my room upstairs and did my homework, and then my regular routine, that means watching a video on YouTube.

"Brooke," my mom said interrupting my video.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"You seam different," my mom said.

"Well….." 

"Great that we could have a chat," my mom said cutting me off and walked away.

"Sometimes she can be nice while other times she is just a bitch," I said wanting to yell at her. But I just ignored her and watch some more videos. Then I fell asleep when I awoke it was 3:00.

"Wow my body just can't wait until the morning," I said stretching pulling out my phone for the time. Then I got up and looked around_ 'maybe I could get ready early? I'd be really early? Eh why not._ I shrugged changed into some skinny jeans and a simple blue t-shirt with zip-up sweat-shirt over it. Then I watch a few more videos._ Maybe I should start a channel on YouTube?_ I thought about it for awhile then I decided to brush my teeth. That didn't go well I thought I knew were my bathroom was until I ran into a wall and than another until I reached I ended up getting a bruise on my lower left cheek then I brushed my teeth and walked back to my room with using my arms as a guide.

*Time Skip*

Once I heard my alarm go off I got up and turned it off. I guess I fell back asleep. Then I hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom._ How'd that get there? Must have been there when I hit the wall,_ I thought touching my bruise then winching. Then I pulled my hair back into two long braids.

"Brooke," my mom called

"Yeah," I called back.

"I'm getting the kitten and something else,"

"Sweet and what,"

"A…."

**How about a cliffhanger! Hehe…. Yeah sorry this is so short.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Of adopting a child," my mom said finishing her sentence.

"R-Really," I stuttered out of excitement.

"Yeah," my mom said and walked downstairs. I felt like I could faint _I could have a sibling _I thought. Then I ran downstairs and popped some toast into the toaster.

"So when are we going to get the kitten,"

"Later today,"

"Make sure it's black and white,"

"Why black and white,"

"So I can call it Oreo, anyways I got to go," I said and walked out the door to school once I got there I got my necessary supplies and headed to my classroom,_ Should I tell Mitch and Jerome now or all the guys at lunch,_ I thought as I entered my classroom. I saw Mitch and Jerome and walked over.

"Hey-o," I said walking up to Mitch and Jerome.

"Who come you say hey-o," Jerome asked.

"That's one way to greet someone," I spoke.

"Well I was wondering," Jerome said.

"Well whatever, anything new," I asked.

"Not really," Jerome said.

"Mitch," I asked but his face was looking at something else.

"Mitch, Mitch," I said try to catch his attention.

"Hmm…. Yeah," Mitch said turning his head to us.

"What caught your attention," I asked. _Frick I sound like a over protective girlfriend, come on_ I scowled myself in my head.

"Never mind I assume it's not important," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Actually it kind of is," he said._ I wish I could just turn into dust!_

"Sorry," I said,_ jeeze now I'm a bad girlfriend!_ I scowled myself again.

"It's okay, I'll tell you later," Mitch said.

*Time Skip*

In the morning I guess I forgot to tell them about that I could have a sibling.

"Hi guys, now does that suit you Jerome," I asked sarcastically.

"Very well," Jerome said sarcastically as well.

"Whatever, anything new," I asked changing the subject.

"No nothing much, you," Jason asked.

"Yeah, I could have a sibling." I said spilling out the words.

"Really that's great," Jerome said. Then I glanced at Mitch who was staring into space._ Nice to know that I have a boyfriend that pays attention!_ I said.

"Yeah congratz," Jason smiled.

"Thanks," then I paused for awhile.

"Brooke are you alright," Jerome asked.

"B-Bailey is here," I stumbled.

"Really," Jason asked turning his head around to spot her.

"Jason what if she notices you then she'll think you're a weirdo," I said.

"Okay," Jason said turning his head back around. Then Bailey got up with this guy and walked over to us and sat down.

"Hey Brooklyn," Bailey said.

"Hey Bailey," I said.

"Oh by the way this is James," she said moving to show his face. Then I realized something, _he's one of the guys who basically kidnapped me if it wasn't for the Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Quentin, Adam, Ian, Ty. _I just put on a fake smile.

"Do you guys know each other you seem like it," Bailey said.

"Not really," James said.

"Yeah not really," I said then turned my head to see Jason and Jerome. Then they both got up and left.

"How do you know him," Jerome giggled.

"He basically kidnapped me," I said.

"And we saved you," Jason spoke.

"We were you prince charmings," Jerome and Jason laughed.

"No Mitch was and still is my prince charming," I smirked. Then they just continued laughing.

"Make sure to tell Mitch late," Adam said butting in. _If he pays attention!_

*Time skip*

At the end of school I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the school.

"Brooklyn wait up," I turned around and saw Mitch.

"Yeah," I said trying not to sound mad at him.

"You dropped this," he said and handed me my stuff.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime," Mitch said turning around and tried to walk away.

"Wait Mitch," I said.

"Huh, what's up," Mitch said turning back around.

"Why have you been semi ignoring me," I said a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not paying attention to anyone,"

"Well." Mitch said.

"Well what," I said. Then he looked at me and leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I assume everyone was looking at us. Then I assume my face was pure red.

"All right take care see you later," Mitch said and walked off. _D-did that just happen?_ I thought that I started to walk home from school. About half way home I saw James and his friends on the other side of the road. _Oh god oh god please don't notice me!_

"Hey," I heard James shout to me. I just kept on walking_, I'm faster than a car!_ I thought that made me giggle.

"What's so funny," One of James friends yelled as they crossed the street to me.

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers," I said and started at a fast walk.

"Brooke I know you," James said and followed me.

"Only for almost kidnapping me and meeting you at lunch," I said sarcastically.

"See we kind of know each other," James said looking for words.

"Whatever James, just leave me alone," I said.

"What happens if I don't," James shot back.

"I don't know," I said.

"You sure know you're facts," James snorted.

"Anyways you know I could just dump Bailey right now and you and me could be a thing," he said and grabbed my arm making me stop.

"I have a boyfriend," I said jerking my arm away from him.

"I could change that," James said.

"Leave me alone, you here me? A-L-O-N-E," I said and began to walk on. Then they stopped following me. Once I got home I grabbed my homework and sat in my living room.

"You're here later that normal," my mom spoke walking into the room.

"I had to chat with Mitch," I said scrambling for words.

"What was it about," she asked.

"I have homework," I said.

"Okay I leave you alone," she spoke and left the room. Once I got my homework I went upstairs and found little Sara on my bed.

"Hi there Sara," I said. She just let out a little squeak.

"Guess what I got my first kiss today," I said scooping her up.

"Who am I kidding you're just a cat, how would you know what I'm saying," I said setting her back down. Then I fell asleep when I woke up it was 8:30 p.m.

"Huh I guess I fell asleep," I said yawning. Then I pulled out my phone and looking at some pictures from the past, from when I was at my old school. _Just to think I was that shy girl who got bullied and know I'm dating a famous Minecraft Youtuber, and I guess I'm getting bullied but I'm the worst is James and all he's doing is basically asking me out with some few harsh words._ Then I fell back asleep, when I woke back up it was time for school. _Why can't it be Saturday! I guess its Friday,_ I yawned and stretched. Then I changed into some skinny jeans and a green shirt. Then I brushed my teeth and put my hair into two long braids.

"I want a hoodie," I said and walked back to my room and grabbed a Black baggy sweatshirt. Then I said goodbye to Sara and walked downstairs and popped some toast into the toaster. Then I grabbed my homework and put into my bag. Then I walked back over to the toaster and grabbed my toast and buttered it and poured cinnamon and ate it.

"Bye mom," I said and grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. Once I got to school I got the supplies and set my stuff on my desk and walked over to chat with Mitch and Jerome.

"Hey-o," I said looking at Mitch and Jerome. Then I remembered what happened the last time I saw Mitch.

"What happened to hey guys," Jerome spoke.

"Well you have to live with hey-o and not hey guys," I said.

"Whatever, anything new," Mitch asked.

"Now stealing my words from lunch," I joked.

"Whatever, really anything new," Mitch asked.

"Yep, you know James? He tried to asking me out," I said.

"What really? I'll kill him," Mitch said. Then I giggled.

"What's so funny," Jerome asked.

"It's just he thinks he could ask me out after he almost kidnapped me," I said still giggling.

"Yeah you're right," Mitch said.

*Time Skip*


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey-o guys," I said sitting down.

"Are you all sunshine and happiness," Adam joked.

"Maybe," I said.

"Weirdo," Mitch mumbled.

"I'm weird," I said sarcastically.

"Huh," Mitch asked.

"I'm not weird you are," I said.

"You heard me?"

"No I'm just guessing," I said sarcastically.

"Well it's true,"

"I'm not at all,"

"Yes you are you watch YouTube videos,"

"You make them,"

"What's your point?"

"You make them and watch them,"

"Are you sure,"

"99% Sure,"

"I still don't see your point,"

"Really,"

"Nope,'

"Jerome!"

"Don't bring Jerome into this,"

"I'll bring George Washington into this if I need too,"

"So Jerome who do you think is weirder," I asked.

"Uhh….. Mitch,"

"BOOM, proof,"

"That's just one person..."

"No two Jerome and I…"

"Fine but only two,"

"Okay Adam who is weirdo," Once we got done deciding who was weirder Mitch was the weirdo.

"BOOM," I said.

"Those are only opinions,"

"Mitch you have to face it," Just then I say Bailey and James.

"Hi guys," Bailey said sitting down.

"Hi Bailey," I said.

"Anything new," she asked._ Oh yeah! James tried to ask me out!_ I wanted to yell.

"Mitch is weirder," I said.

"Really who decided that," she asked.

"Us," I said.

"I would have said Brooklyn," she said.

"Oh ouch thanks,"

"Anytime," she said "Come on James,"

"See you later, especially you Brooky," he winked to me. I felt like I could feel Mitch's anger. _He called me Brooky!? Only Mitch can call me that… And sometimes my mom._

"I'd hope not," I said.

"What's up with him?" Jason asked.

"He tried to ask Brooke out," Jerome said. I didn't say anything I just watch them leave.

*Time Skip*

At the end of the day I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the school._ Got to get home!_ As I ran down the street I saw James and his gang _H-HOW I WAS LIKE THE FIRST ONE OUT OF SCHOOL!_

"Brooke," I heard James. I just kept running.

"Where are you going," He asked.

"Home," I said one of his friends stopped me from running straight.

"Can I please go James," I asked.

"What about my question,"

"What question," I said.

"You know what I'm talking about,"

"Okay James answer me this, WHY!?,"

"Why what," he asked.

"Why me, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND," I yelled.

"Calm down," he said.

"I'LL CALM DOWN LATER ANSWER ME," I said still yelling hoping he'll let me leave.

"You think me and Bailey are something," he laughed.

"Aren't you?"

"Nope,"

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Now what's the plan your prince charmings aren't here," he smiled._ If only I was from Assassin's Creed I'd be hopping on top of buildings_ I thought looking at buildings.

"What are you looking at," he asked.

"Don't change the subject,"

"So who is your lover," he asked.

"Will you beat him up," I asked.

"No promises," he smirked.

"Well you can't he's from my old school," I said.

"And you kept in touch,"

"Totally," I said nodding my head._ How gullible is he?_

"What school did you go to," he asked.

"Beats me," I said then he stepped away for a second then I took off. James and his gang right behind me. I didn't know what way I was going but all I knew was I was running out of here. then i took a turn, _wait, I know where I am._ As I saw my house I ran into my yard and jumped inside my house panting.

"Why are you running," my mom asked approaching me.

"I wanted to get home early," I lied.

"Any homework," she asked.

"Nope, I just glad to be home," I put on a fake smile and looked out the window to see if they were any where in sight.

"Are you okay," my mom asked.

"Hm... Yeah, I'm going to head upstairs," I said and set my bag down and headed upstairs. Once I was in my room I saw Sara.

"You like to sleep," I said looking at little Sara sleeping.

"Why do I keep talking to you," I asked Sara she couldn't possible understand me. Then I pulled out my phone.

"Missed call from Mitch," I said.

**Hey guys sorry this is short I just wanted to put this up so you wouldn't think I'm dead or anything.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Maybe he dead," I said sarcastically and fell onto my bed and decided to call him.

"Hello," I heard Mitch.

"Hey dude," I said.

"Not answering your phone much," I heard him say.

"You have idea," I rolled my eyes as I spoke remembering what happened once I left school.

"What happened," Mitch asked.

"I guess I took a wrong turn or something who knows," I lied.

"I know you're lying, but I'm going to ignore that,"

"What do you need-o Mitch-o?"

"I was wonder if..." I felt it coming. _It could be our fist date this weekend_!_ Wait why am I excited?_

"Yes," I felt my heart fly.

"If you seen my jacket before you left school,"

"Are you kidding!?"

"What,"

"Make the girl do everything Mitch?"

"What, what are you hinting at,"

"Screw it, Mitch I guess I have to be the man here, or in you case boy here..."

"Seriously what are you hinting at?"

"Never mind," I said and hung up._ What is this relationship? We haven't even gone on a single date yet. Maybe that's how Mitch likes it… Whatever I get use to it. _ I thought and walked down stairs.

"Who were you talking to," My mom asked.

"Uh… Just Mitch," I said trying to sound calm sitting in the living room.

"Just Mitch, you seemed pretty tense," She called back.

"Don't all relationships have flaws," I said seeing my mom walk into the living room.

"I guess but you seem to be yelling the most," her eyes narrowed.

"Well you couldn't hear Mitch," I said.

"Okay well if you need me…"

"I know," I rolled my eyes.

"Well…" 

"See you," I said. _Does Mitch even know we are a couple…? Oh no! Maybe he was joking…Me and Mitch…We were never a thing… No we are… He kissed me..._ I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought. Then I got bored so I walked back into my room.

"Sara! There you are," I said smiling not really caring about that.

"Brooklyn! I am going out," I heard my mom called.

"Okay," I said calling back and letting myself fall onto my bed. Then my phone went off.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Hey Brooke we need to talk," I heard Bailey.

"Bailey..?"

"Yea now listen,"

"Bailey..?" I said I had mixed of emotions.

"What do you need," She asked furiously.

"Nothing continue," I said confused_ she's treating me like a friend… Are we friends?_

"What has James done to you?"

"James… What no he's a great guy," I lied.

"Brooke I know,"

"How..?"

"People named Jerome,"

"When have you been talking to him?"

"That's not important,"

"Then what is?" 

"James what did he do," After telling her the reasons I could tell she was somewhat shocked.

"Okay thanks," I heard her say trying to sound okay.

"Why..?" 

"Because I had to know," 

"How could you trust Jerome..?"

"Because..." 

"So are you still going to date...?"

"No way," _Can I finish a sentence?_ I thought.

"Can I tell you something," I smirked.

"Oh yeah sure,"

"Guess what,"

"You going to have a sibling,"

"Who told you?"

"Jerome,"

"Unfair,"

"Suck it up buttercup,"

"I not a buttercup,"

"You could be,"

"But I'm not,"

"Anyways thanks," 

"For what,"

"The information,"

"Anytime," I smiled and she hung up.

"Are we friends or not," I asked myself. I looked down to Sara.

"Do you know," I asked.

"Why do I ask you, you're a cat for god sake," I yelled.

"I forgot I can yell because mom's not home wait she's not home..."

"I can do anything!"

"Well except for..." I thought for awhile

"A lot of things," I said and rushed downstairs.

"I wonder how much credit I'll get for cleaning the house,"

"Probably nothing because it's already clean," I said.

*Time Skip* 

After messing around on my IPod I heard a knock on the door….

**Oh the Cliffies! I hope you like them…! But I will be posting more it's just I been having a bit of writers block not a whole lot. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Ugh!" I said as I clumsily got out of my bed to answer the door.

"Hello?" I said swinging the door open to reveal a boy older that me but not by much. The boy was silent not to say a word. So I waited awhile until I spoke again.

"Hello?" I said a bit louder.

"Oh sorry," he mumbled.

"Who are you," I asked about ready to slam the door in his face.

"I'm kid of new here…"

"That explains a lot," I said sounding more cheerful. "I'm Brooklyn but call me Brooke,"

"I'm Hunter,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Can I come-?"

"Of course," I said letting him in._ You could have let in a mask murder!_

"So you live here?"

"Yeah but only for a year,"

"Nice place,"

"Thanks," I smiled. "Here let's go to my living room," I gestured to an entrance way to my living room.

"Sure," he shrugged and followed me to the living room.

"So…" I said sitting myself on the couch.

"So-" he said sitting a cushion away.

"Do you play sports?"

"Yeah I play football,"

"I watch sports," I smirked while he chuckled.

"What sports?"

"Any sport that is interesting,"

"Wow,"

"It's true,"

"I thought I was weird,"

"You know you probably are,"

"At least I play sports,"

"So?"

"Do you read?"

"Sometimes," I shrugged.

"That's weird,"

"Is not,"

"Is to,"

"Got any friends?"

"Of course,"

"Who?"

"Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Jason, Ty, Ian, Quentin,"

"All males?"

"No I have a half friend named Bailey. Well now I wonder if we are friends..." I rambled

"That's just wow..."

"What? It's normal,"

"Kind of,"

"Do you have any friends?"

"Plenty,"

"Now make me feel lonely,"

"What?"

"You have a lot of friends and I only have eight friends,"

"Yeah I mean my friends are…" I paid no attention to who his friends are.

"Now what?" I shrugged after a bit of silence.

"Can I meet your friends?" he asked.

"Sure," I said pulling out my phone and pressed a few buttons. Then it rang but to no avail.

"God damn you Mitch!" I yelled.

"That was Mitch..?"

"Yup," I said.

"Now we call Jerome!" Then I pressed more buttons. Then it rang but still no avail.

"God damn you to Jerome!"

"Angry?"

"A bit..."

"Shall we call Bailey?"

"I think I'm okay,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"But.."

"No,"

"Fine," I smirked.

"So do you watch movies?"

"Yeah but I got to go my mum wants me," he said and walked out of the living room.

"He was interesting, and mysterious," I grinned.


End file.
